


Redemption

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Sins的番外，預計兩篇完結</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

（一）  
Sebastian趴在床上，在他的面前放著平板電腦，它傾斜地倚在堆高的棉被上，Sebastian望著螢幕中間的一張照片，皺起眉頭。  
他的呼吸順著背脊起伏，氣息到達尾椎骨時重重沉了下去，又在臀部高高隆起。

床尾正對著浴室，這時浴室的門被打開了，Chris從一團白霧裡走出來，他的周身籠罩著濕潤的水氣和肥皂的香氣，他光著腳，把一條大浴巾披在肩膀上，他朝床舖走過來，邊走邊瞄向Sebastian，Sebastian只穿了一條內褲，Chris也只穿了一條內褲，他翻了個身，跳到床上，把身體覆蓋在Sebastian的後方。  
「你怎麼了？」Chris問，他看見Sebastian皺起的眉頭，也看見了那台平板電腦，畫面上是一張色彩鮮豔的照片，照片的左邊是Sebastian，右邊是Margarita，他們倆被埋在一大堆五顏六色的氣球裡，兩人臉上掛著誇張的大眼鏡，頭上歪歪地戴著派對用的尖頂帽子。  
Sebastian的視力還算好，不過成天盯著手機的小屏幕看，久了也很傷眼睛，所以他給自己買了尺寸大一點的平板電腦，現在，在這張有他和Chris待著的床上，這台平板突然間顯得很佔位置，他把它推向一旁，「沒什麼。」  
「眼鏡不錯。」  
「真的？你這樣想？」  
越過Sebastian的肩膀，Chris把平板電腦挪回原處，讓它繼續像一張躺椅斜倚著棉被，它的螢幕上有某些東西吸引著他的注意力，讓他無法將目光移開，「花也很美。」  
Chris用手指滑動屏幕，從下方的氣球派對照片滑向上方的另一張照片，照片中是一盆花束，由紅色、白色和粉紫色的花朵形成，Chris還來不及辨認出它們是什麼花種，Sebastian就把整個平板蓋向床墊。  
「別提了。」Sebastian嘟噥道，他堅定地把冰冷的科技產物拋在腦後，在Chris身體底下翻轉了一百八十度，他的腦袋取代掉平板電腦的位置，枕在鬆軟的被子上，兩隻眼睛由下而上仰視著Chris。  
Chris被這股堅定嚇到了，他一時不知道該怎麼做，只能伸手去摸摸Sebastian的頭髮，不知何故，他覺得對方懷帶著隱約的怒火，他並不是很習慣面對這個男人發怒的樣子。

「你不給她點贊嗎？」Chris試著緩和氣氛，用的台詞卻錯得離譜，因為那當中也隱藏了一份情緒，一團由嫉妒撩起的焰光，它在此時無疑是火上澆油，「你是不是想讓我揍你一拳？」Sebastian說。  
「好吧，好吧，原諒我，」Chris撥高Sebastian的瀏海，在對方的額頭留下一個吻權充道歉，他的手肘支撐在Sebastian高聳的頰骨旁邊，對方若想揮舞拳頭揍在他臉上實在是太容易了，「那盆花是怎麼回事？」  
「不是我送的。」  
「看起來事實正好相反。」  
「你也這麼想，對吧？」Sebastian放鬆束在眉頭的力道，在他臉上的表情從嚴肅變得有些無奈，「她不是第一次這樣做。」  
「你是說，給自己買一束花，然後拍張照片放到網路上，當成是禮物？」Chris思考了一下，「你這個男朋友不太稱職啊！」  
「送花很老套，就算我真的要追一個女孩，我也會用點別的方法，例如給她買件合身的裙子。我給Margarita買過一件，桃紅色的，很襯她的線條。」

在Sebastian正上方，Chris的臉垮了下來。這裡是喬治亞州的薩凡納，也是Chris拍攝新戲的城市，新戲中，Chris飾演一個可愛、充滿靈動氣息的小女孩的舅舅，為了表達親切感，Chris留長了鬍子，鬍量比在鹽城湖時還茂密許多。Sebastian仰望著Chris的臉，這裡是演員下蹋的酒店房間，他實在不應該躺在房間主人的床上說著惹對方不高興的話，他也學Chris一樣伸出手，用手指撫摸對方的鬍子和鬢毛（Chris的瀏海在洗完澡之後全部向下掉落，配合他毛茸茸的鬍髯，看上去就像頭溫暖的大熊），試圖把隱藏在毛髮裡的不悅抹去，再把笑容挖出來。  
「我買裙子給Margarita，是因為她是個好夥伴。」  
「我們應該善待自己的夥伴，」Chris點頭，「如果我沒記錯，你也確實給她買過花。」  
「是的，就一次。當我發現比起時髦，她更喜歡老套，所以我買了一盆像在婚禮會場裝飾用的花送給她，當下她就拍了照，放上網，並說自己是全世界最幸運的女孩。那時我就該發現，『婚禮』這個詞產生的誤導太明顯了。」  
Chris又點了一次頭，他想起去年的這個時節，他邀請Minka參加一場私人派對，派對上都是和Chris非常親密的好友以及一部分的家人。事後想想，那也不是個優秀的主意，當下Chris沒有別的意思，但Minka或許把它解讀成他們能擁有比好友再進一步的關係，例如融入Chris的家庭，並讓Scott或Lisa對她有比現在更好的評價。  
「你真是不應該，送了女孩洋裝和花，卻又對她置之不理。」  
「所以我提過搬出公寓的建議，」Sebastian想了想，Chris並不知道他和Margarita在沙發上發生的那件事，卻依然能做出如此精準的結論，表示事實的確如此，「但她不同意，她一個人付不起紐約市區的房租。」  
「如果住在同一個屋簷下，確實很麻煩。」Chris附和，因為Sebastian不能像他一樣，把遛狗的牽繩交還到Minka手中，掉頭就走。  
「不管怎麼做，我都會是個渾球。」  
「還是個怒氣沖沖的小渾球。」  
Sebastian嘆了口氣，「我沒有生氣，如果我有發火的對象，那也是現實和我自己。」

房間內陷入短暫的沉默，唯有空調的涼風在牆上呼呼地吹著。Chris抿住嘴唇，現在他不嫉妒了，因為他感覺得到Sebastian的煩惱，那是比單純的妒火或怒火都更難解決的難題。  
他移動身體，湊上前去親吻對方的嘴，Sebastian的嘴唇輕易地被撬開，原本夾在齒排中間的舌頭被推擠進去，再在濕潤的口腔內糾纏在一塊兒。  
Sebastian從睜開眼睛後，到目前為止還沒有接觸過牙膏、開水和任何食物，他的嘴巴裡還有Chris昨晚留下來的精液味道。  
Chris向後退開時牽出了一條口水，Sebastian盯著那條黏稠的液體在半空中閃閃發光，眼神有些迷茫，「……現在幾點鐘？」  
「下午四點。太陽升起，又快落下了。」  
Sebastian愣住了，他回頭想去抓自己的平板電腦，看看上面顯示的時間（剛才他睡醒時，滑開屏幕，手指頭下意識地點進了網路平台的圖案，根本沒注意看時間），他的手卻被Chris按住，午後的陽光從左邊的窗簾布透進來，室內的色調仍是純白明亮的，讓Sebastian產生一種還置身早晨的錯覺。  
「你的工作已經結束了嗎？」Sebastian有些不安地在Chris下方扭動，對方因此更加俯壓上來，他感受到他的生殖器正在內褲底下變硬，「是的，今天拍攝過程很順利，因為我有一群好夥伴……不過呢，都沒有我眼前這個更好。」  
Chris用鼻尖蹭了蹭Sebastian的鼻頭，他的指腹順著對方的手腕往下，走著血管蜿蜒的路線，脈搏跳動的頻率牽連心臟跳動的頻率，Chris因而完全掌控了Sebastian的心跳聲，對方呼出來的氣息噴在他臉上，他滿意地微笑，再用自己的嘴把對等的含氧量餵進對方嘴裡。

從這一刻起，Sebastian知道，他和Chris是沒辦法再談Margarita的事了，儘管她從來也沒成為兩人之間的主題，Sebastian也明白，和Chris談論她的事並不恰當。每個人的心事都被切分成一塊塊領地，這些心事適合與某些人討論，那些心事適合與另一些人討論，面對不適切的對象，則一律在領地外圍拉起黃色封鎖線。  
然而當一個人剛睡醒時，警戒心是最低的，剛才，Chris從浴室裡走出來，睡眼惺忪的Sebastian一抬起頭，就看見對方的半副裸體，他還沒完全清醒的神智更加恍惚，Chris沒有給Sebastian回神的機會，他的動作就和閃電一樣快，等Sebastian再眨動雙眼時，Chris已經出現在床舖上，他一下子撞斷了封鎖線，闖進他的封鎖區域，和他的身體緊密交疊。  
Sebastian在Chris的影子下方轉身，他的肩胛骨磨蹭到他的肩膀，當他正面面向這個男人時，他的處境不但沒有改善，反而更落入困窘。Chris的肩膀比他寬出少說兩吋，雖然脫掉美國隊長的戰服，再配合新戲的要求，Chris瘦了許多，但Sebastian消瘦的幅度比Chris更大，他赤身面對著他，就像一個完全卸下裝甲的士兵，在對手猛烈又迅速的入侵下毫無防備之力。

Chris把Sebastian的雙腿往兩旁扳開來，他先脫掉Sebastian的內褲，再脫掉自己的。保險套就擱在床腳，昨晚它從包裝盒裡拆出來時有三個，現在只剩下一個，Chris把它拿過來叼在嘴邊，同一時間，他和Sebastian開始尋找起另一樣東西，對於保險套如何從床頭被推擠到床尾，兩人只殘留下稀薄的印象，在經過好幾個小時洗禮的現在，他們已經想不起來潤滑劑被扔到哪裡去了。  
他們一起在床上挪移，就像時針在鐘面滑動，當兩副身軀呈現對角線橫越在整張床墊時，Chris的目光捕捉到一個東西，越過Sebastian的頭頂，他看見那個裝著藍色水液的瓶子躺在地毯上，可憐兮兮地控訴使用者的粗心大意。Sebastian順著Chris的視線往後方看，Chris撐起了上半身，拉長手臂去撿那個瓶子，他的肺葉在Sebastian眼前強而有力地收縮又舒張開來，兩粒乳頭像冑甲上的尖刺般硬挺地站在那兒，Sebastian仰望這一幕，吞了口口水，屬於Chris的味道在長長的食道裡擴張開來，他伸出舌頭舔起其中一粒肉球。  
他的這個舉動助長了一切事物的進度，接下來，Margarita和那盆花、以及那些令人眼花繚亂的彩色氣球，就和Sebastian的平板電腦一樣，都被堆到最不起眼的角落去。

Chris回到Sebastian身前，他用牙齒撕開保險套的包裝袋，拿出那個乳黃色膠環，他一手給自己戴套，另一手沾了潤滑劑伸到Sebastian胯下，Sebastian抬起臀部，一前一後地動腰、迎向Chris插他的兩根手指，兩人在沒有交談一句話的情況下進行這些事，默契地就像合作無間的拍擋。  
接下來，Chris進入得也很順利——昨晚事情還不是這樣的。昨天，Sebastian在傍晚抵達機場，坐了的士來到這間酒店，他只是在兩天前收到了Chris的訊息，對方把拍戲地點和酒店名稱傳了地址和照片給他，然後他就來了。Sebastian自己買機票，Chris也沒有要爭著付這筆錢的意思，他提供的是一場契機，一場含括了飛行、聚首和幽會的契機，而Sebastian自願投入這趟旅程。  
Sebastian到達時，Chris正和劇組的人們一起吃飯，所以他到附近一間咖啡館裡去等他。他們不斷用訊息交換行蹤，等Chris找來咖啡館並且把Sebastian像外帶餐盒一樣拎走時，已經快晚間十點了。他們回到酒店房間，Chris把門和窗簾都關好，Sebastian順手將揹包扔在椅子上，接著兩人轉身，在房間的正中央相遇，他們沒說什麼，只是沖著對方笑得很蠢。  
Chris先去沖澡，Sebastian自己躺上床舖，打開電視，胡亂轉著台，空氣中除了水聲和電視人聲外瀰漫著一片靜默，但這沉默並不讓人尷尬，兩人用各自的方法讓自己舒適自在，就像待在家裡一樣。  
等Chris洗完澡後，換Sebastian去洗澡，後者在浴室待了大約十五分鐘，當他頂著半濕半乾的頭髮，提著換下來的內衣褲走出浴室門時，他看見Chris在做一件奇怪的事：對方在鋪床。白天，酒店的清潔人員把房間打掃得很乾淨，剛才Sebastian也沒怎麼弄亂它，如今Chris又像個患強迫症的人似的把一條條的床單皺折拉得更平。

等Chris完成他不明究理的工作後，他們躺上床，Sebastian隨口問起了Chris拍片的狀況，然後後者的話匣子就被打開了。一旦談論到熱愛的事，人們總是滔滔不絕。他們聊到超過十二點鐘，翌日Chris八點半要去工作，於是，在Sebastian的提醒下，Chris知道自己該閉嘴了，他從床頭櫃拿起自己的手機，把鬧鐘設成八點。  
他順手按熄了床頭燈，頓時，室內落入一片漆黑。Chris回到枕頭上時，Sebastian就躺在他對面，看著他，兩人的眼珠子成為唯一的照明，Chris摸索著兩團光點找到Sebastian下巴的輪廓，用掌心包住它，給了鑲在上頭的嘴唇一個吻。  
這是兩人在鹽湖城分別後的第一個吻，它並不踰矩，至少Chris沒有叫Sebastian表演怎麼把他的舌頭當成櫻桃梗一樣打個結。他們悄悄地、小心翼翼地在黑暗中接吻，等他們分開後，Chris揉揉Sebastian的髮根，他說，Sebastian下午坐了趟飛機，肯定感覺很累，該休息了，他和他說了聲晚安。  
這個夜晚看起來就要這麼結束，Sebastian不得不承認，他有點失落（他的確是從另一個城市飛來這個城市，但他並不累，比較有可能疲倦的是在片場工作了一整天的Chris），不過轉念一想，這也沒什麼不好。Chris就在他眼前，這沒什麼不好。Sebastian也說了聲晚安，室溫舒適宜人，Chris拉了條薄被蓋在他們倆的身前，再躺回去和Sebastian面對面，兩人把手掌擱在對方的手臂上，閉起眼睛（如果他們有興趣知道，一些新婚爾燕、或者情感熱度多年都不曾消退的夫妻，也會這麼做）。

事情直到半夜才起了變化。  
他們幾乎在同一刻醒來，一人睜開眼時，另一人也睜開，伸手不見五指的視野中，兩人在對方眼前瘋狂眨著眼睛，棉被底下，他們開始搓起對方的手腳，彷彿覺得被子不夠暖，或者空調開太強，Chris把一隻手掌伸到Sebastian的睡衣底下，Sebastian將一隻腳跨到Chris的臀部後方，他們的老二都站了起來，宛如兩根硬梆梆的槍管隔著睡褲碰撞、威脅著對方。  
他們在皮膚起火之前停止愛撫彼此，並且迅速脫光了衣服，Chris的床頭櫃裡有保險套和潤滑劑，Sebastian的行李袋裡也有，不過取得前者便捷得多，他們立刻決定先取用抽屉裡的額度。由於急切趕在一切事物的前頭，兩人的潤滑工作毫無步調和章法可言，當Chris的手指刺進Sebastian的身體裡時，他弄疼了他，而他咬牙忍了下來，Chris在一片混亂中察覺到這一點，這讓他變得很恐慌，雖然還不到犯焦慮的程度，卻也相去不遠了。  
他的眼睛越來越能適應黑暗，在他眼前，他看得見一根男性的生殖器頂著另一個男人的肛門，這個畫面徹底嚇壞了Chris，他覺得這根本違反常態，如果他就這樣插進去，一定會把對方殺死！罪意像一群猛獸撲上來啃咬他，他的理性和衝動同時碎成片片，被橡膠套繃得充血的龜頭，就這麼卡在緊縮的括約肌前方，進也不是，退也不是。直到最後，是Sebastian領著Chris跨過這道難關（就像一開始Chris在流動廁所裡引領他犯罪），他雙手扣住Chris的腕骨，說了一句話：『這簡直不像你！難道我在跟一個童子軍上床？』

這句話是從牙齒和齦肉的縫隙裡迸出來的，並且達到了如實的功效。一個人因為愛而變得膽怯，聽起來很羅曼蒂克，可是若你拿這件事去嘲笑對方的性能力，那就大錯特錯了。Chris咧開嘴角，他的一截白牙露出來，在黑暗中灼傷了Sebstian的眼睛，而在Sebastian閃動的瞳孔中，Chris也能把自己看得一清二楚。他向前挺腰，一口氣沒入了Sebastian的下體，他的動作很粗魯，在那一刻，Sebastian整個人被撕裂，就像一支燒紅的鉗子鑽進他體內再撐開來，Sebastian還以為自己會死，他也做好了通往地獄的準備，然而，劇痛只是一瞬間的事，他的身體先是封閉又打開，當那個熟悉的硬度和溫度完全待在他腸子裡時，柔軟的肉壁憶起了這樣的觸感和形狀，接著緊緊吸附住它們。  
Sebastian再睜開眼時，他眼前一片花白，彷彿靈魂飄到了雲朵的上端，前往那個傳說中美妙的地方。他的腿和手一起圈住Chris，後者撞向他的力量沒有節奏也沒有收斂，比起呵護備至，這更是他打從心底渴望的，比起兩人曾攜手犯下過的勾當，這些小小的疼痛也算不了什麼。  
不過，Chris的憐愛並沒有因為失控而中止，他在第一次射精前，感覺到下體的劇烈膨脹，他們倆有一段時間沒這樣做了，雖然Sebastian極力為了他調整，卻還是把他夾得很緊，Chris也擔心自己的縱慾過度會讓Sebastian難以承受，哪怕隔著保險套也一樣。  
他拔了出來，將套子飛快褪下扔向一邊，接著再跪到Sebastian正上方，把龜頭向著對方的臉，打手槍直到全數射出。大量、濁白的精液灑得Sebastian滿臉都是，一部分流進了他微微張開的嘴唇，如今，Chris的眼睛已經完全適應了黑暗，他看著這一幕，Sebastian的鼻翼在舒張，精液塗滿對方的半張臉，臉的主人正用手指將白色液體慢慢抹開，讓另外半張臉也沾了相同的顏色。  
稍早在餐廳時，Chris喝著紅酒，聆聽導演和工作人員的談話，當時他的確感到疲勞，甚至還有些昏昏欲睡，但現在，他懷疑自己今晚還能不能睡得著覺。他抽了幾張面紙，替Sebastian把臉擦乾淨，經過不到十分鐘後，他們又拆開第二個保險套。

這個夜晚，屬於Chris的疲憊感原封不動地轉嫁到Sebastian身上，他終於投入了旅客的身份，在長途奔波跋涉後，徹底陷入四肢無力的境況。他不太記得第二個套子是怎麼被使用的，也不記得自己在哪個時刻陷入昏睡。  
Sebastian可以確定的是，他睡得像個死人。半夢半醒中，Chris似乎曾試圖搖醒他，那時有一層朦朧溫暖的白光籠罩著兩人，或許已是天色微白的清晨。Sebastian沒睜眼，他連開口搭理Chris的力氣也沒有，Chris倒也沒勉強把他搖醒，意識模糊之中，Sebastian感覺到身後有一個硬物，它頂著他的尾椎和屁股，並在他無力抵抗時緩慢往下移動，Sebastian的腿像一頭熟睡的鹿踡著，那兒是硬物最後停留的位置。  
等Sebastian總算擺脫掉睡眠的禁錮，在午後醒來（當時他並不曉得自己睡過了一整個上午），他發現，自己左腿的膝窩有一團乾涸的精液，這時他才知道Chris在他睡著時幹了些什麼。

現在，下午四點剛過，Sebastian仰躺在同一張床上，Chris兩手握緊他的腳踝，把他的腿左右打開來，身上披著一條浴巾操他。兩人這麼做已毫無阻礙，Sebastian的覺悟壯大了他的心靈，讓他足以擁抱這一切，唯獨他的身體有點吃不消，Chris的動作穩定規律，找回昨晚沒有的節奏感，他衝撞的速度卻因此越來越快，一下一下把Sebastian頂出床墊的範圍。  
Sebastian心想，這個男人真是精力充沛。Chris的新電影多半是文戲，比起兩人在美國隊長片場消耗掉的體力值，眼前這一切也不過是場小小的熱身運動罷了！如果還有什麼能形成兩人的顧慮，對Chris來說，他視野所及是一片不可多得的美景，他的陰莖一次次消失在Sebastian體內，睪丸撞擊在恥骨上，讓那塊三角型的骨骼和皮肉變得越來越紅，若可能的話他永遠不想停下來，但基於他和Sebastian都掉了幾十磅，此刻撞在一起的不只是睪丸跟恥骨，還有兩人突出來的骨盆。Chris一點兒也不介意自己身上多出一些瘀青，不過他在片場換衣服時，被造型師問起瘀青的來源，就會有點難解釋。  
對Sebastian來說，他什麼也不擔心，只不過他的腦袋已經有一半懸掛在床墊的外頭，再這樣下去，他可能會開始缺氧。他的臉色因為血液的倒流而呈現花瓣般的粉紅色，當他試著改變自己的處境時，Chris也同時抓住他的兩手，拉他起來。  
Sebastian的上半身坐直在床上時，他的視野也重新擺正，Chris在他前方，懷帶歉意的笑，慾望的色彩卻一絲也未從這男人臉上抹去。Sebastian也跟著發笑，他扯了Chris身上的浴巾，將它鋪平在床前，「避免弄髒你的床單。」他說。經過昨天，Sebastian已經知道Chris很在意床單的整潔──他所不知道的是，對方是因為他要躺在上面才會那麼在意──他說完話，便轉過身去，背對著Chris跪趴在浴巾上。

這似乎也正合Chris的意，因為當Sebastian這麼做時，他的腰就被對方的兩隻手伸上來扣住，Chris的掌心很溫熱，細小的紋路中凝滿汗水。Chris剛才的澡可能白洗了，但現在無人有閒暇顧及這件事。Sebastian將兩腿跨開，膝蓋陷進毛巾布的纖維顆粒，他翹高屁股，好讓後面的人能一吋一吋擠進來。  
如果Chris前幾分鐘才經歷了一幅人生中難得的美景，現在他又要刷新記錄，他看見自己的老二進入Sebastian的屁股，股溝中間的黑影將他完全吞沒，只剩下兩粒睪丸懸掛在外面，他一動腰，它們就重重地拍打在兩片臀肉上，讓它們從潔白變得泛紅，就像花瓣落在雪地上，像經血染紅了乾淨的床單。  
這些臆想都讓Chris變得更加興奮，他奮力衝刺，他留在這個男人身後的痕跡，可以被很完美地隱藏起來，除了他不會有任何人發現！而Sebastian，他一手抓住浴巾，把它扯出無數道皺折，另一手伸到下腹，握住自己的生殖器，即使經過了一夜，它還是很敏感，他的指尖輕輕碰一下，前端就吐出鹹水來，他剝開莖皮，Chris還在後方使勁操他，他則用紅腫的龜頭使勁操自己的虎口。他們一前一後地射精。

Chris抱著Sebastian，躺倒在浴巾上，浴巾都是Sebastian的味道，把Chris身上的沐浴精味道覆蓋過去。Chris暫時累得不想動（這才是正常狀態，他可是用掉三個保險套、又奮力不懈工作一整天的人），Sebastian則是趁著這個空檔，將手伸向床腳，摸到被他冷落已久的平板電腦。  
Sebastian沒有對Chris說的是，他並不生Margarita的氣，他只是擔心她。這個女人好戰成性，即使輸掉了一場戰役，也要緊抱著自尊，不肯放手。雖然這不是她假借Sebastian之名行事的理由，世上沒有誰能代替誰做事，除了上帝。最初的時刻，Sebastian雖然對Margarita的行為不認同，也委婉告誡過她幾次，但他還是會在她的照片下方留下一顆鮮紅的心，彷彿默許了她的罪狀，而他唯一真正強硬起來的那一次，或許把她給擊垮了。這個女人站起來的方式，就是發布兩人在氣球派對中的合照（那是好幾年前的照片，在已然逝去的舊時光中，他們笑得很開心，彷彿一切的不愉快都不存在），然後再發一盆花，她什麼也不用多說，粉絲會在視覺接收到的訊息中，自動補完大腦內空白的區塊，她和『男朋友』的照片，他們在一起笑得那麼甜，那盆花束接踵出現，除了Sebastian之外，幾乎沒人會懷疑那是他送給她的。  
Sebastian設想過很多次，在什麼方式之下，他能同時保住這段交情和Margarita的自尊心，十月初的時候，他和Jesse Eisenber吃了頓飯，他帶她一起去，Jesse是Sebastian相當好的朋友，Margarita也是。Betty也跟他們去了，她乖乖坐在露天餐廳的座位旁，搖動尾巴，看著街道邊的人來人往。  
那是Sebastian和Margarita近期最後一次的公開照，他以為，這麼做能達到和解，然而一回到兩人合租的公寓，Margarita仍然和他劃分食物和日用品的界限，還有帶Betty散步的權利，最終Sebastian明白，對Margarita來說，這場戰役從未結束。他知道閒置一個人的告白會有多糟糕的下場（看看Chris不接他的那三通電話就知道了），透過網路，Margarita用一張照片和一束花當她的武器，告訴全世界的人，她依舊被寵愛著。

從Sebastian脖子後方傳來Chris的鼻息聲，對方陷入了小酣的狀態，他聽得出來。在不吵醒對方的情況下，Sebastian以最小的幅度動作著，他的行動因為這個男人而受到限制，但他並不因此為苦，相反地，花幾個小時從舒服的公寓移動到這個和自己全然不相干的城市，絕對是Sebastian近日做過最正確的決定之一。  
他們用不著走得太遠，畢竟走越遠的路，就得背越重的行李。所以，暫時保持現狀也很好。他找來一個引擎，他撿起幾片材料，敲敲打打，雖然還構不成一艘船的雛形，但它依然能泊在離自己最近的地方，例如一片能望見海岸線的沙灘。  
Sebastian只動手指，他滑開螢幕，進入瀏覽器，找到一張海灘的照片。在紐約，天氣已經漸漸轉涼，在薩凡納，十月中的氣候還是溫暖得夏天。這兩個城市距離得不算太遠，卻擁有截然不同的風貌。被暖洋撫摸的沙灘上有許多遊客，父母與孩子們溫馨地坐在陽傘底下，這是照片上的光景，在這個城市的某一角也有類似的景緻。Sebastian不確定Chris能收留他幾天（他還沒有買回程機票），或許等對方醒來，他們一起出去吃晚餐時，可以到附近的海邊走走。  
Sebastian心裡這麼想著，他登入自己的INS帳號，把沙灘照傳了上去。要和一個強悍的女人應戰的最好方式，就是變得和她一樣強悍。海邊的炙熱陽光，只在秋天盛開的花束，它們並不屬於同一個地方。


End file.
